You Found Me
by MoonieSquealer
Summary: She had followed his teachings. He had all of her unwavering faith. Why did it have to turn out like this? Rated T in case people don't like religious talk of the doubtful nature. Pain and OC.


**You Found Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, nor anything else that this anime/manga is franchising. I do own Sato and Kaze. Nor do I own The Fray or their song "You Found Me".**

It was the dawn of a new day. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, giving all five of the nations a blush under it's glow. The lark began it's early morning tune as it did every morning. From looking at the sky anyone would feel that all was right with the world.

Except, the fatally wounded, Sato Minamori.

She laid there in the middle of an intersection in Amegakure, on her back, blood pouring out of her side. Half lidded green eyes looked up to the beautiful warm colored sky, searching for a way out, for help. She felt the presence of a crowd forming. Her eyes looked around and all she saw was a black sky, crimson clouds swirling around her. So this was death. No it was the rest of the Akatsuki. Even though she should've been panicking or afraid, there was a reassuring comfort in the clouds, she knew that she had been welcomed among them in her lifetime, so it only made sense that her God would welcome her among the clouds in her death. She almost smiled at this idea. "Guys?" She called weakly, for fear if she talked with anymore strength, her life would abruptly end on the spot.

Orange hair suddenly came into her field of vision, or at least she hoped it was orange, the color blended in perfectly into the sky, like a last little comfort to remove her from her misery. "Is that you, dear God?" Sato whispered, there was no need to speak any louder since the person was so close.

"It's me Sato. You're keeping calm, that's good." Pain, her deliverer, whispered. He sounded concerned, for her of all people. Sato felt something cold pressing against her wound, and her eyes tried looking downward at the person or her God's attempt to try to save her. Maybe it was His angel doing what He was afraid to; dirtying her hands with a common human's blood.

"My Lord before I die can I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Ask me anything Sato." The voice of divine terrible power responded.

Her eyes rolled in the direction away from his face as she hesitated to ask, afraid to look her God in the face as she dared to utter these next words, for fear He would smite her with the charge of questioning Him. But he said to ask anything, and she needed to know, "Where were you?" She asked. Pain froze in surprise, but didn't reply, nor did he showed any emotion on his face. "You weren't there...when they attacked us. We waited for you as long as we could, but you never came." Sato coughed up some more of her blood, swallowing some back so she could live a little longer.

"Sato, you shouldn't talk." Pain said. Was this something else her God did she wasn't aware of? Dismiss a problem with excuses? Why wasn't He saving her? Sato grew bolder and at the same time sadder, angrier, and more afraid. Was the reason He wasn't saving her because she dared to question? But she had to know!

"Kaze is dead. You left us all alone and they took my sister's life, I'm next aren't I?" At this moment Sato's last tears fell from her eyes as her mind filled with memories of her lost twin. "You said that if we decided to follow you...you would protect us. I was...am weak, I didn't even deserve the title 'Akatsuki Member'. I'm useless."

Pain reached out to run his fingers through her hair to soothe her, he longed to, but showing public displays of affection around the other members wouldn't get him the respect he wanted, so he pulled it back. Sato and Kaze were like daughters to him, he should have given the world for them. "Why didn't you call?" He said, trying to keep his voice stern and authoritative, even though deep inside he wanted to crumble back to how he was as a child to let her know that someone in the world cared for them. "You didn't call for help or someone would've been there!"

"We called my Lord, we called so long that it felt like years. Just face it, dear God. You waited and found me just a little late...Why?" Upon eyeing the stone features of His face which gave way to no emotion, Sato began to hyperventilate. All at once the stabbing, sick fear rose in her; the fear of death, and what was to wait for her when she closed her eyes for the final time. He wasn't going to save her!She had dared to question His will. There was only one thing to do to save her. Repent. "I'm sorry, Father, I didn't- I don't want to die!" She cried reaching up to clutch His cloak. "Father- save me!" The excessive panicking caused her essence to flow out of her body at a quicker rate, in forms of vomit and tears, despite the angel's attempts to clot it. Pain had nothing to say, her number was about up, instead he knelt down, and pushing the panicked girl gently to lay on the ground with one hand, closed her eyes with the other, while offering his last word of comfort.

"Sleep, my child."

The sun rose up high into the sky just as Sato's life ended. Her final sigh of content and fear flowed into the air, carrying her soul with it. Pain looked up into the sky wanting to damn the day for being so beautiful, when something so tragic had happened. The Deva Pain rose to his feet. Rinnegan eyes looked upon his faithful member, they rested there a moment before turning to look at his partner. "Konan, has Zetsu found Kaze's body?"

The paper wielder nodded, sadness apparent on her face, "He found it. He's waiting on your orders, should he dispose of it like he's done the others*?"

"No, tell him to bury it near the KIA stone in Konoha. Then, come back and do the same with Sato's body. I lured them from their village, it's only fair that they be returned."

Pain walked towards his quarters, forcing the Nagato in him to be silent and to not show any emotion. There was no use in expressing any type of feelings over their deaths, there were still many others already there or willing to join. Sato and Kaze's deaths were the first of them, and if his plan went through, he could unfortunately expect that they wouldn't be the last. As the sun rose that day, Pain caused it to set and remain night.

**THE END**

**A/N: I mean no offense to anyone's view of God or any other religious beliefs.**

* In case you didn't know Zetsu disposes of unnecessary bodies by eating them.


End file.
